


Every night I burn

by BloodOfAngryMen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Cheesiness, Fireman Jensen, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Jensen saves the day, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfAngryMen/pseuds/BloodOfAngryMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a hot firefighter.<br/>Jared's apartment building is on fire.<br/>They meet.<br/>Chris immediately notices the fact they're made for each other and can't stop stalking them.<br/>(That last sentence sounds creepier than it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every night I burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Title's based on Burn by The Cure !
> 
> Enjoy xx

Jared was laughing at a text from Chad who was going on about the latest 'love of his life'. He was walking back to his apartment building, clutching a paper bag full of groceries with his left arm. After quickly typing out a response - something along the lines of 'don't traumatize the poor girl' - he put his phone in his back pocket. He heard the commotion as soon as he arrived at his street. People were shouting and sirens could be heard in the distance. He rounded the corner and his groceries dropped to the floor when he saw the flames spouting out of the windows of his building.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, panic showing on his face.

_My babies,_ he realized with a jolt.

Jared started racing towards the front door but was held back by a police officer who was part of a team ushering people out of the building.

"Sir, nobody is allowed inside right now."

"Listen, you don't understand, my dogs are still inside." Jared tried pushing past the older man but his arm was grabbed and he was held back by two policemen now.

"No can do sir."

"sunnovabitch- let me go!" he shouted, struggling against the hold they had on him. He had never imagined himself speaking to the police this way but he couldn't care less. He needed to get Harley and Sadie out, they were the closest thing to children he had.

"We're not gonna let you in man, you're going have to wait for the fire department."

Jared didn't understand these people, didn't they realize he needed to get inside  _right the fuck now_?!

 

* * *

 

 Jensen was just finishing up tying his shoelaces in the locker room when he heard the loud buzzer signaling a call. 

"Ambulance 61, truck 81, squad 3, ap-"

That's all he needed to hear to jump to his feet and start towards the garage that held the firetrucks. His squad lieutenant and best friend Chris walked up next to him.

"I hope this won't take too long." the man said "That shit storm kept me up all night and I need some nap time."

Jensen laughed. "I'm starting to think you became a firefighter just for the in between naps."

"Very funny Ackles." Chris cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Yeah Jen" his colleague Misha started as he walked into garage after them, "We all know you became one for the free coffee." 

"Well I'm definitely not here for your lovely company." Jensen replied easily as he put his gear on, sliding the firetruck's door open.

"Quit the banter and focus on the job guys." Chief Morgan reminded them as he made his way to his SUV.

"Yes sir." Misha saluted their superintendent when said man was out of hearing range, making Jensen chuckle.

"One day he's gonna hear you." Jensen commented before getting on the truck.

"Nah, I'm too smooth." Misha said, crawling behind the wheel. 

Based on the look Chris and Jensen shared, they obviously didn't agree.

The trip to the location of the fire only lasted five minutes but as always was filled with a kind of suspension. They had learned to expect the worst every time they got a call. 

"Holy Shit."

Jensen made an affirmative noise to back Misha's statement up. Even though their firehouse was located in a city, big apartment fire's rarely happened as the buildings were usually new and safer in comparison to the older buildings. 

Misha pulled the truck up right in front of the four-story building as onlookers and residents were guided back by the police. 

"What do we have?" chief Morgan asked one of the officers who was supervising the fire. 

"The fire alarm should have gotten everybody out, the doorman confirms most of the residents are at work at the moment and that he doesn't see anyone missing. My people are clearing the first floor as we speak but there is some fire obstructing the second floor and the third and fourth floors are impossible to reach without protective gear."

The chief nodded and turned towards his firemen. 

"81, sweep the first and second floor and start preparing to put the fire out. Squad, take the third and fourth floor, if it gets too dangerous, get out of there, no unnecessary risks." 

Jensen turned his head to look at Chris for more detailed orders as a young man in the corner of his eyes drew his attention. He seemed to be struggling against the hold of two police officers. He turned on his feet and started to walk in his direction, ignoring Chris' calls.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he approached them.

The young man stopped struggling the grip the older man had on him and turned around to face Jensen, relief showing on his face as he noticed the fireman uniform.

"My dogs are still inside, please, you have to get them out, please-" he broke off on a sob.

Jensen immediately felt bad for the guy. They had a Siberian husky at the firehouse and he knew that if something happened to Bubbles he'd be freaking out as well. 

"Which apartment's yours?" 

"Fourth floor, 412." 

"How many dogs?"

"Two."

Jensen nodded and noticed Chris walking towards him. He put a hand on Jared's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Jared." his voice was still shaky.

"Don't worry Jared, we're gonna do everything to get your dogs out of there." 

"Thank you" Jared gushed.

Jensen turned around when he felt Chris' hands on his shoulder. "Why'd you walk off?"

"His dogs are still inside," Jensen started, nodding towards Jared. "Fourth floor, gonna go get them." His tone of voice left no room for discussion and Chris knew better than to try and change his mind. Besides, they needed guys to check out the fourth floor anyway.

"Don't sweep every apartment, we don't have time for that. Just get every door open and yell out. Get out of there as soon as you notice it isn't safe anymore. And take Collins with you." he said, signaling for Misha who came running towards them. 

"We're taking the fourth floor, c'mon." Jensen told him before turning around and walking towards the entrance.

Jared could only watch with hopeful eyes as he saw the men disappearing into the burning building. He was immensely glad the hot firefighter had taken his time to listen to him and to reassure him. Did he say hot? Jared hadn't realized he'd be able to check out hot guys in times of distress but here you go. The green eyes that had eased his troubles kept doing their job as they spooked through his mind. He had the feeling he could trust this man to get his babies back here safely.

  

* * *

 

"Fire department, call out!" Jensen yelled through the hallway and open doors as he made his way towards 412.

Smoke and flames filled the entire floor and Jensen was relieved to hear no responses so he could hurry and get the dogs out. He could hear them barking so at least they hadn't passed out yet. 

He had nearly reached Jared's apartment when he heard Misha calling for him from the hallway on the opposite side of the stairs. "Ackles, I found someone! I need your help!" 

Jensen groaned in frustration but did his duty and walked towards his fellow firefighter who was standing in the doorway of an apartment.

"Have you notified Morgan?"

"Yeah." Misha confirmed as he made room for Jensen to enter.

Through the smoke Jensen could see a woman lying on the floor. She must have fallen and knocked her head on something seeing as she had a pretty impressive head wound. Jensen also saw why Misha needed his help, it looked like she at least weighed 250 pounds. Both men took one side either and lifted her up, carrying her out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as they got to the first floor, Chris approached them. 

"Kane, take over will you?" Jensen asked him. 

Chris complied and helped Misha support the woman, Jensen stepping back towards the stairs. A crackle of his radio made him stop and listen.

"Men, evacuate the building immediately. We have eyes on the back of the building, the walls are starting to crumble." Morgan's voice sounded through the speaker. 

_Shit_

Chris turned to Jensen with wide eyes. They all knew what it meant, this place was starting to fall apart. Jensen turned his gaze to the staircase. He couldn't just leave Jared's dogs out there, Jared was counting on him.

"Don't even think about it." Chris warned him as he noticed Jensen's gaze wandering.

"Get out of here guys." Jensen told his friends before disappearing up the stairs.

"Jensen!" they both yelled after him but he ignored them.  

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, finding his way to apartment 412. He detached the crowbar from his belt and started prying the door open. He could hear Morgan ordering him to get out of the building but he didn't pay attention to the sound as he finally pried the door wide open. He was quite worried when he wasn't immediately overrun by two dogs but he quickly saw them lying near the window. He made his way over to them and noticed one of them was sitting up at his arrival, languidly but definitely moving. The other one was slowly blinking and didn't make any moves towards Jensen. 

"C'mon doggies, let's get out of here." 

Jensen was glad to see the bigger one moving so he didn't have to carry him. He threw his crowbar on the floor as he didn't want to waste time reattaching it to his belt and took the smaller dog in his arms, resting the head on his shoulder. As he started walking back to the hallway he turned his head to see if the bigger dog was following and was relieved to see he was. As the three of them were making their way downstairs he could hear the building crack and Jensen prayed that the walls and ceilings would last a little bit longer. 

 

* * *

 

Jared's eyes were wide with worry as they were locked on the front door of his apartment building. He had seen the two men coming out earlier, carrying a woman, and he had overheard some parts of the conversation one of them had had with the chief. He knew something was up and he knew that hot fireman was supposed to be outside already. He'd seen the way one of the firemen tried running back into the building, only to be stopped by the rest of the men. The fact that they moved everybody another 20 meters back and the look in the eyes of the other firefighters affirmed the fact that something was definitely not right. Now Jared had gone from worrying about his babies to worrying about his babies and the fireman who was apparently doing everything to get his babies out of there. 

He almost missed Harley shooting out of the building because of the tears clouding his vision but that was definitely his Harley running towards him and circling around his legs. Jared fell to his knees as he pulled the dog against him, his gaze going back to the entrance where he saw Jensen carrying out Sadie. It was like a large sigh of relief reverberated through the entire crowd. 

Jared's grin grew impossibly large as Jensen ran towards him, Sadie lying quietly but awake in his arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you th-"

"It's okay." Jensen intervened, depositing the dog at Jared's side before taking of his helmet and mask. "It's my j-"

The crumbling of the ceiling and walls interrupted him and he had to suppress a shiver as the height of the building went from 4 to 3 stories, realizing that he and the dogs could have still been inside. Jared probably realized the same because he raised up on his feet and pulled Jensen in a tight hug. 

"Fuck, I can't thank you enough. You don't know how much this means to me. Seriously, you saved my children. You're a hero." Jared told him, a few tears of shock and joy making their way down his cheeks.  

Jensen blushed at the praise. Sure it was his job, but it wasn't everyday that a tall gorgeous guy called him a hero. 

_Yeah he wasn't blind, he had noticed Jared's good looks and the damn dimples._

Jensen slowly - and reluctantly - pulled back before grabbing Jared's shoulders.

"You don't owe me anything, I couldn't have lived with myself if I would have left your dogs there." 

"But-"

"No buts, just take your dogs to a vet to make sure they're okay and we're even."

"Of course but-"

"I said no buts." Jensen grinned at him and Jared swallowed as his stomach gave a weird flutter. 

_Damn that smile_

Jared wanted to keep insisting that he most definitely did owe him but before he could get a thing out, an 'Ackles! Get over here!' made Jensen's head turn to look at one of his fellow firefighters who was coming closer, looking a tad pissed of.

"I gotta go," he said, smiling at Jared apologetically before turning around and walking towards the man. "Don't forget about the vet!" he yelled over his shoulder, making Jared smile before falling to his knees to hug his dogs again. And if his gaze kept sliding back to a certain fireman whose name he really wanted to know - assuming Ackles _was_ his last name - then that was his business and nobody else's.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Jensen found himself sitting on the couch in the rec room, Chris' feet resting on his lap. 

"Seriously Jen, don't ever scare me like that again." Chris told him, his voice softer than usual.

Jensen sighed. He had already gotten shit from Morgan for disobeying orders- as well as a secret congratulatory pat on the back - and somewhat emotional speeches filled with curses from his colleagues, all telling him to never do shit like that again. 

"Christian Kane, hereby I promise to try to never scare you like that again."

"Leave out the trying part and we're good." 

Jensen smiled at his best friend.

"You know I can't promise that. It's the hazard of the job." 

Chris huffed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." 

Jensen laughed. "Do I have to remind you of your stupid stunt one year ago where you jumped out of a window on the freaking first floor?" 

Chris shushed him. "Shut up, I'm changing the subject."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, let's talk about that tall guy hugging the life out of you." he said.

"Jared?"

"Ooh you already know his name." Chris commented, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Where the hell are you going with this?" Jensen asked him, trying to suppress his blush.

"Oh come on, I saw the sneaky looks he threw you and the sneaky looks you threw him. You two obviously got the hots for each other." 

"We do not." Jensen replied trying to sound outraged. "He was just very grateful that I saved his dogs and I was making sure he was okay." 

"Dude, I've seen people look grateful and I've seen people look interested in other people. Jared's look was 50% grateful, 100% totally interested in you." 

 Jensen ignored the spark of hope and the warmth in his stomach that accompanied it.

"That doesn't even make any sense." 

"It does, you just wait, he'll turn up here sooner or later looking for a certain firefighter who saved his dogs." 

"Chris, we've saved plenty of animals and people and they don't always come around to see us again. I'm probably never gonna see him again so let's not waste time discussing this." Jensen dismissed the conversation.

"But you do admit you're interested?" Chris grinned.

"This conversation is now over." Jensen glared at his friend who kept on grinning but also kept quiet.

 

* * *

 

That night Jensen dreamed of tall guys with puppy eyes and dimples while Jared's dreams centered around green eyes, full lips and broad shoulders.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Ackles!"

Jensen turned his head from where he was standing at the counter pouring coffee for himself to see why Chris needed him. His eyes widened as he saw Jared standing next to his friend, his two dogs sniffing everything in their reach with leashes keeping them at bay. Jensen managed to save his mug from overflowing just in time and turned around completely, slowly walking towards the entrance of the rec room where Jared was waiting. 

"Someone's here to see you." Chris winked at him as he passed him by.

Jensen tried but really couldn't keep the big ass grin off his face. The fire at Jared's apartment building had been a week ago and after seven days of not hearing anything from the gorgeous Sasquatch, he'd given up on the already tiny chance of seeing him again. But now he was here and Jensen felt relieved. Plus, he looked really really good in those jeans and that plaid shirt.

_Damn Chris for putting ideas in his head._

_God he's gorgeous_ , was Jared's first thought as he saw Jensen approach him. Even with the fireman suit it was hard to miss the handsome features of Jensen's face and the broadness of his shoulders but dressed in a tight grey firehouse T-shirt and dark blue pants Jensen was downright hot. And Jared had to remind himself that touching people's mouth wasn't socially acceptable behavior. 

"Jared, good to see you again." Jensen greeted him and Jared quenched his urge to wrap Jensen up in a hug as said man presented him with an outstretched hand. 

Jared smiled bashfully before shaking his hand. "You too..." he trailed off.

"Jensen."

"Jensen." Jared repeated and Jensen ignored the fact that he really liked the way his name rolled of Jared's tongue. 

"So how are the dogs doing?" he asked, kneeling down and letting the dogs lick his face.

Jared was grinning down at the sight. It almost seemed as if they recognized the guy who saved them. "They're doing great, the vet cleared them so yeah, everything's good. I'm having a hard time leaving them alone though, which is why I brought them." 

"I totally get that man, I'd be the same." Jensen replied scratching both dogs behind their ears before looking up at Jared. "I never quite caught their names." 

"Oh, this is Harley and this is Sadie. I got them from the pound 3 years ago, they're like my children so thank you again." 

The fondness he clearly heard in Jared's voice when he talked about is dogs made a soft smile appear on Jensen's face.

"I'm glad they're okay man." he said, rising to his feet. "But enough with the thank you's." he added with a smile.

Suddenly a blur of black and white appeared in the corner of his eyes, quickly coming closer and barreling into Jared's dogs. 

"Bubbles, calm down." Jensen scolded the firehouse dog. 

Jared laughed at the three dogs circling their feet as well as at the name. 

"Bubbles?" he sounded amused.

Jensen raised his arms in surrender. "Don't look at me, that's Misha's doing." 

"I don't know who that is." Jared reminded him with a fond smile. 

"He's the one doing yoga behind the couch." 

Jared raised an eyebrow, the other one joining in when he noticed a foot sticking out from behind the couch. 

"He'd just binge-watched The Powerpuff Girls when we got the dog, he saw the blue eyes and bam, suddenly we had a dog named Bubbles." Jensen explained.

"The name Bubbles suddenly doesn't seem so weird anymore." Jared admitted, chuckling at the story.

Jensen laughed, making Jared smile at the sight.

_His laugh was beautiful as well, as if Jared had expected anything else._

Jared hadn't noticed he was staring -  _how could he not when Jensen's eyes sparkled like that though_. He suddenly had the urge to make Jensen laugh all the time.

Jensen's voice interrupted his inner musings. "You spacing out on me Jay?" 

The nickname so casually mentioned made Jared's stomach flip and the hairs on his neck rise. 

"Have dinner with me." Jared blurted out and immediately covered his mouth afterwards. 

Jensen could imagine the look of surprise on his face right now. He may or may not have daydreamed about this happening but he wasn't prepared for it happening in real life.

"Is this you still thanking me?" he tested the waters - before possibly diving in.

"Not really." Jared started, gathering his courage and looking Jensen in the eyes. "I mean I'm definitely grateful. But I -uh, I also sorta just want to have dinner with you."

A warm smile covered Jensen's face. "Like a date?"

"Yeah." Jared whispered. He blushed and ducked his head in an attempt to hide it, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. "I know we've only met twice, one time under hectic circumstances, but I'd like for that to change because-uh, I've thought about you this entire week and I really ~~need~~ want to know you."

Jensen felt himself melting a bit at Jared's overall cuteness and found himself agreeing without having to think about it, trying not to grab Jared's face and kiss the hell out of him.

"I'd love to have dinner with you." 

Jared's head shot up in surprise, hair flopping down his face. "Really?"

Jensen chuckled and swept the long strands hair out of Jared's eyes, tucking them behind his ear, before he realized he was doing it. His hand stilled and he pulled it back quickly. Jared's cheeks were bright red and Jensen had no doubt they matched his. 

"Let's just say I've thought about you too these past days, so yeah really." he admitted, trying to downplay his enthusiasm just a bit.

Jared broke out in a wide grin making his dimples appear and he knew he was going to walk around like this for the rest of the day.

Fighting the urge to pull Jared closer and licking those dimples Jensen reached to take out his phone for Jared to put his number in when the buzzer announced a call, Harley and Sadie looking around frantically to try and find the source of the noise. 

"Truck 81, squad 3, am-"  

"Shit I gotta go." Jensen turned towards the direction of the garage. "My shift's over in 4 hours, pick me up here? We could go for dinner then?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah definitely."

Jensen grinned. "Okay, can't wait." he quickly walked towards the garage.

"Be safe!" Jared yelled after him.

Jensen threw him one last smile over his shoulder before yelling 'Safety First!' and disappearing out of sight, making Jared giggle. 

As Jared walked his dogs out of the building and heard the fire trucks riding off into the distance he couldn't believe he had actually had the guts to ask Jensen out. In 4 hours he'd be here again, in a nicer outfit and taking one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen out on a date. Jared didn't know whether he was so scared he wanted to throw up or so excited his stomach decided to give break dancing a go. 

 

* * *

 

Jensen was buttoning up his shirt when a cat call made him look up. Chris was standing to his right, leaning against the lockers.

"Looking sharp there Jenny." 

Jensen groaned. "Don't call me that." he warned before walking to the shower room to check himself out in the mirror. Jared was picking him up in 10 minutes and Jensen wanted to look at least as good as he knew Jared was going to look. He weaved his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look slightly less messy. He had taken a shower earlier so it was still a bit wet.

He glared at Chris through the mirror when he walked in. 

"What?" he asked when he heard him sigh.

"My little boy is finally growing up." Chris said, wiping away an invisible tear.

"I'm 28." Jensen deadpanned.

"Still my little boy."

"You better not be anywhere near me when Jared is here to pick me up." Jensen pointed an accusing finger at his friend. "You'll make him change his mind about taking me out on a date."

"As if he'd ever change his mind about that. I've seen you acting all lovey-dovey earlier. You'll be that one couple that's forever stuck in the honeymoon phase in no time."

"Lovey-dovey?" Jensen raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Smiling and blushing at each other all the time, you even put his hair behind his ear, that's like the definition of lovey-dovey."

"Don't you have better things to do than stalking me?"

"Nope." Chris answered, popping the 'p'. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, checking himself out in the mirror once more. He was wearing beige pants and a black button down, sleeves rolled up at the elbow. 

"Do you really think I look good?"

"He'll be all over you like white on rice." 

Jensen laughed. "Thanks. You can leave you know, your shift's over too."

"And miss you leaving for your first date with Jared? Nah man, I need material for my speech at your wedding." 

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Well Jared will be taking over that job from now on." Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

Jensen couldn't help but blush at that comment and quickly walked out of the shower-room, mumbling a 'Why am I friends with you?' just loud enough for Chris to hear. He was about to walk into the rec room and get himself some coffee to calm his nerves when the main door of the firehouse opened and Jared walked in. 

_Hot damn_ , were the first words that popped up in Jensen's mind.

Jared was dressed in a dark blue jeans and a white button down, his hair still a mess but a very sexy mess and Jensen wanted to touch it again. He bit his lip as he saw Jared noticing him, his gaze sliding from his feet up to his face. The look in his eyes when they met Jensen's made him think that he had definitely chosen the right outfit. He might have picked the shirt that stretched tightly around his biceps on purpose and he was glad it had done its job. 

"Hi." was the only greeting Jensen could come up with at the moment as the look in Jared's eyes and his overall handsomeness was continuously distracting him.

_How the hell is he even supposed to survive this date?_

Jared's brain was stuck on  _biceps, lips, legs_ as he heard Jensen's voice floating through the air.

"Huh?" 

_Very eloquent Jared_

Jensen smiled, looking amused. "I said hi." 

"Oh, hi." Jared smiled back at him, dimples showing. 

"You guys are ridiculously adorable, go on your date already." Chris intervened as 10 seconds of just staring at each other with smiles on their faces passed.

"Stop stalking me and go home." Jensen told his friend.

"In a minute." Chris said before walking over to Jared and sticking out his right hand. "Hi Jared, I don't think I properly introduced myself last time you were here. I'm Chris, Jensen's squad lieutenant and very best friend."

Jared shook his hand. "Nice to officially meet you." 

"I wouldn't count on it." Jensen commented, walking over to the two men.

"You wound me Jenny."

Jensen glared at his friend - _soon to be ex-friend if he kept this up_.

"I'm not letting you nap for a single second anymore if you don't leave right now." Jensen threatened. 

"Okay okay, I'm going." Christ raised his hands in surrender. "You boys have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he added with a wink before walking away. 

"I'm very sorry about him." Jensen turned to Jared, who had been watching the exchange with an amused grin.

"It's okay, it's what best friends are for. If Chad were here, he'd be embarrassing the hell out of me." 

Jensen chuckled. "Best friends, sometimes you just wanna strangle them but then you're reminded of the fact that you actually do like them for some strange reason." 

"That's the most accurate description of a best friend I've ever heard. How do you even work with him?"

"I ask myself that question everyday and if I know the answer, I will get back to you." 

Jared laughed. "I'm counting on it." he said. "So, you ready to head out?" 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah definitely. So, where are we going?" he asked as they walked outside, following Jared towards his car.

"I thought we could go for Italian at my favorite place. I don't know if you've heard about it, it's a hole in the wall kinda place really."

"Gustoso?" Jensen guessed. 

"You know it?!" Jared exclaimed excitedly. 

"It's one of my favorite places as well, not too fancy and not filled with teenagers." 

"Exactly." Jared grinned. "Man I'm glad you already know and like the place. I'm always kinda nervous when I share my favorite things with other people." he admitted as the pair got in his white range rover.

"Well I'm honored you wanted to share it with me." Jensen smiled at his date.

And Jared was gonna have to do his best to concentrate on the road and not on that damn smile that has yet to fail at making his heart flutter.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later, Jared and Jensen were still sitting in a corner booth at Gustoso's. They had finished their desert 2 hours ago already but had been far from ready to leave. Conversation had been flowing and they'd discovered they actually had a lot in common.

Jared had learned why Jensen had become a firefighter - because his father and grandfather had been firefighters and what's greater than earning a living while saving people? - and Jensen had found out that Jared was a 24 year old PE teacher at the local high school. Jensen couldn't help but picture Jared in those PE shorts and he very much liked the image in his head.

Jensen couldn't remember having so much fun on a date before and was immensely glad tomorrow was Saturday and they both had the day off. So they'd ordered another bottle of wine and another 2 hours later, they were still here. They were the only ones left except for the personnel who were eating together at a larger table. They knew Jared and Jensen as they were both regulars so they didn't mind them staying for a bit longer. 

"You know what I can't believe?" Jensen asked, sipping from the red wine.

"Tell me." Jared said, distracted by the way Jensen's lips were glistening. His mouth opened on his own accord when Jensen's tongue chased the remaining taste the wine had left on his lips. A person's mouth should definitely not look that sinful. 

"The fact that we only just met, we've both lived in the city for years, we're both regular customers here, we only live 3 blocks apart, we go to the same grocery stores. How did we not meet?" Jensen was sincerely curious. 

Jared considered the question for a few seconds before opening his mouth to answer. "Maybe we were meant to meet a week ago. Maybe destiny wanted for us to meet like that so we have a great story to tell when people ask us how we met." 

"What Jay, like on our wedding?" Jensen asked with a teasing grin, alcohol having removed some of his normal conversation boundaries.

_Chris has to stop getting inside his head._

 Jared blushed, trying to stop himself from shouting out a loud 'YES!'.

"I should probably kiss you first." was what came out of his mouth instead, eyes widening and cheeks reddening even further when he realized what he had said.

Jensen startled at the burst of warmth through his body those words caused. 

_He really wanted to kiss Jared._

"You probably should yeah." He sounded breathless.

Jared swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of tasting Jensen's lips. He wanted to say something but he seriously doubted he could even produce words at the moment. So he did the only other thing he could think of. He rose up and leaned forward, resting one hand on the table as the other one found its way to the back of Jensen's neck. He had to keep himself from full out moaning when he finally felt Jensen's velvety lips touch his own. 

Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared's lips covered his, his hands grabbing the white shirt to keep him close. The fluttering in his stomach was going in overdrive. He gasped as Jared opened his mouth and touched Jensen's lower lip with his tongue, his reaction creating the opportunity for Jared to slip his tongue in between Jensen's lips. 

A small moan did escape Jared at the slick slide of Jensen's tongue against his. He felt Jensen grin into the kiss as several catcalls were faintly heard in the background. And even though teeth clashed because of Jared smiling into the kiss as well, he'd be glad to kiss Jensen like this for the rest of his life. When the kiss started venturing into not-appropriate-in-public territory, Jensen loosened his grip on Jared's shirt and pulled back catching Jared's lower lip between his teeth as he went. The whine Jared let out at the loss made Jensen almost change his mind about abiding by the rules of public decency. 

Jared opened his eyes and found Jensen's already open and staring at him, pupils dilated. 

"D'you wanna get out of here?" Jensen asked him. 

Jared almost gave himself a whiplash nodding so hard.

 

* * *

 

"Shit." Jared cursed as his back came in contact with the corner of a wall. The soothing kisses Jensen was pressing on his lips were a nice consequence though. 

"Sorry." Jensen apologized. "I don't know where I'm going."

They were at Jared's temporary apartment, it was actually his friend Sandy's apartment but she was on a two week holiday and had told him he could move in for as long as he wanted until he found a new - not burned down - place. They were already upstairs, having escaped the dogs downstairs who were always excited for company and Jensen was currently trying to navigate Jared to the nearest flat surface while making out with him and grinding their hips together. 

Jared chuckled and started walking Jensen backwards, towards Sandy's spare bedroom that he called his for now. As they reached his bed, he pushed Jensen down in a sitting position before crawling onto of his lap.

Jensen didn't waste anytime before burying his hands in Jared's hair, pulling his mouth to his once more. Jared gasped, grinding down against Jensen, making them both moan into the kiss. Jensen's stubble roughly rasping against his face was the perfect opposite of the sweet kiss they were sharing and it made Jared's head spin.

Jensen couldn't help but slide his hands from Jared's hips to his jeans-covered ass, squeezing those cheeks softly. He grinned as he felt Jared bite his lip in retaliation. This kiss was turning out to be the best kiss he's ever had. He let his hands wander towards the hem of Jared's shirt, sliding his hands underneath.

Jared was unable to suppress a shiver as he felt those calloused hands drawing patterns on his sensitive skin. He pressed his pelvis against Jensen's, feeling his cock through the fabric of his pants. The heavenly friction made Jensen groan and he pulled back to quickly discard Jared of his shirt. He bit his lip at the sight of those abs, sliding his thumb along the ridges. 

"Yours too." Jared whined, restlessly shifting on Jensen's lap, making Jensen curse and quickly dispose of his shirt as well.

Jared's mouth watered at the sight of the body he was presented with. He didn't waste any time before licking a stripe across Jensen's nipple. 

"Fuck Jay." Jensen moaned, burying his hands in Jared's shaggy hair.

He felt his length twitch in his pants as Jared man closed his mouth around his nipple and sucked before softly biting down. Jensen used the grip he had on Jared's shaggy hair as an anchor to pull the man up so he could take his mouth in a kiss. He let his hands wander down Jared's back, dipping his fingers in the back of his jeans and pulling their hips closer together. 

"Jen please." Jared's voice sounded strangled.

"What do you want?" Jensen managed to get out, talking was hard when all of his blood was rushing downwards and Jared was leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along his neck and collarbones.

"Just this, just you." Jared whispered, sucking Jensen's earlobe in his mouth.

Jensen groaned and stood up, lifting Jared for a few seconds before laying him down across the bed. He stood back for a moment to take off his trousers, only leaving his boxers on. Jared's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he took in the sight of Jensen looking like a muscled God in front of him. He let his legs fall open as an invitation, biting his lower lip. 

And God, it was the best invitation Jensen had ever had. He didn't waste a second before taking his place, sitting on his knees in between Jared's legs. He quickly got rid of Jared's belt before pulling his jeans down to his feet and taking them off completely. A wave of goosebumps overtook his body as he looked at Jared spread out for him.

"So hot babe." He sounded breathless. 

Jared's stomach fluttered at the rough sound of Jensen's voice. 

"Get over here." He pleaded, stretching his arms and resting his hands on Jensen's hips.

Jensen obeyed and leaned his body over Jared's, resting his weight on his arms planted next to Jared's head. He was looking right at him as he dropped his hips and slowly rubbed his covered cock against Jared's. Jensen felt a drop of precome wet the front of his boxers as Jared moaned beautifully and tilted back his head, exposing his neck. Jensen took advantage of the canvas presented to him and took his time marking Jared's skin. Small moans were constantly escaping Jared's mouth, hips bucking up as Jensen writhed against him.

"Jesus Jay, the sounds you make." Jensen growled, biting the sensitive skin behind Jared's ear and moving his hips in a figure eight. 

"Fuck." Jared swore, grabbing the back of Jensen's neck with one hand while the other found its place on Jensen's ass. "Harder."

Jensen grunted his assent and started grinding against Jared in earnest, grabbing his hips and lifting them to meet his. Jared keened and pulled Jensen's mouth towards his, biting his already swollen lower lip before sliding his tongue inside his mouth. A particularly hard thrust made the tip of his cock catch on Jensen's balls, eliciting a load moan from Jared, his nails biting into the skin of Jensen's ass through his boxers.

A groan escaped Jensen as he felt Jared react so alluringly and he started thrusting even harder, his balls feeling full and ready to explode. At this point the pleasure was so overwhelming they couldn't even kiss properly anymore. They were just breathing in each other's mouth. 

"Jen, gonna come." Jared whined, his underwear was soaked with precome and his balls have never felt this heavy. 

"Yeah Jay, wanna see it, c'mon." Jensen's voice was pure sex as he started grinding even deeper.

"Oh fu-" Jared broke off on moan as he reached his climax, making a complete mess of his boxers. His vision faded out around the edges as he clung to Jensen, riding out his orgasm as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Jensen was mesmerized by the sight that was Jared coming. His hair was a gorgeous mess, his body was covered in sweat, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were screwed shut.

The sight alone accompanied by the wet feeling of Jared's boxers was enough to make Jensen come as well. He groaned out Jared's name as he spilled his load, hips stuttering against Jared's. His brain felt like mush as he dropped himself on his back next to Jared. That orgasm had drained him of all energy. 

He heard Jared regain his breath next to him as he was doing the same. He turned his head to look at Jared who was already looking at him and was about to make a comment along the lines of 'we should definitely do that again' but Jared beat him to it. 

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Jensen grinned at the widening of Jared's eyes. He always seemed to do that when he accidentally blurts out his words before thinking.

"My boyfriend huh?" he asked. In his head he had already agreed a thousand times but he had quickly discovered that teasing Jared was definitely something he enjoyed.

"Yes, I feel as if this thing between us can really go somewhere. I mean, don't you feel this connection?" Jared explained himself. "Or am I completely freaking you out here?"

Jensen smiled. How could he not notice this connection between them. It felt like he had already known Jared for ages. He had never felt this attracted to someone, nor had he ever felt this comfortable around someone. 

"I feel as if every important step in this relationship is going to happen because of the malfunction of your brain to mouth filter." Jensen answered his question. "First the date, then the kiss, now this."

He could see the gears in Jared's head turning as he analysed that answer before a large grin appeared on his face.

"That means yes right?"

Jensen laughed and softly bit Jared's lower lip before kissing him.

"Yes." he breathed into his mouth, making Jared smile even brighter.

They kissed languidly for a few seconds before deciding they needed to clean up. They took off their boxers and wiped off any remaining body fluids. As Jensen leaned over the edge of the bed to drop the boxers near the laundry basket, Jared noticed the tattoo covering his upper back. 

_How the hell did he miss that earlier_

He reached out his hand and trailed his fingers down the edges of the inked drawing. It was definitely a firefighter [tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6a/d2/25/6ad225da0186f334600aad641383032d.jpg), it looked like a firefighter's helmet and mask in the form off a skull, completed with axes instead of bones and a set of wings. Above and below the tattoo it read 'first in, last out' written on a scroll. 

"Hot." he commented.

Jensen chuckled and lay down on his back again. "Thanks."

"Noooo." Jared protested. "Lie down on your front, I want to see it."

"Pushy." Jensen sighed but listened to his new found boyfriend and turned to lie on his stomach. 

Jared twisted around so he could rest his head on Jensen's lower back, his fingers following the lines of the tattoo. 

"What does it mean? First in, last out?" he inquired. 

"It's a firefighter thing, like we're the first one to run into a burning building and we're the last ones to come out. If everything goes right at least." 

Jared hummed. "It's beautiful." 

A blush covered Jensen's face. He didn't think he'd ever get used to being called beautiful by this gorgeous specimen lying on top of him. 

"Thanks." he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying Jared's company. The soft breaths exhaled on his skin and the soothing lines being drawn on his back lulling him to sleep.

He could vaguely remember snuggling up to Jared as he settled down next to him, covering them both with the blankets and pressing a soft kiss to Jensen's hairline. 

That night Jensen dreamed of soft kisses and large hands and that morning Jensen woke up to the smell of coffee and Jared's lips wrapped around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm addicted to Chicago Fire & Jared and Jensen are too damn cute together & this happened  
> I might make this into series and add some more cute moments of them together, not sure yet though  
> Angst does not exist in my life right now, I've banned it (for the moment)
> 
> Gustoso means 'tasty' by the way :D
> 
> Feel free to comment !


End file.
